In oilfield exploration and production operations, various oilfield tubular members are used to perform important tasks, including, but not limited to, drilling the wellbore and casing a drilled wellbore. For example, a long assembly of drill pipes, known in the industry as a drill string, may be used to rotate a drill bit at a distal end to create the wellbore. Furthermore, after a wellbore has been created, a casing string may be disposed downhole into the wellbore and cemented in place to stabilize, reinforce, or isolate (among other functions) portions of the wellbore. As such, strings of drill pipe and casing may be connected together, such as end-to-end by welding or by threaded connections, in which a male “pin” member of a first tubular member is configured to threadably engage a corresponding female “box” member of a second tubular member. Alternatively, a casing string may be made-up of a series of male-male ended casing joints coupled together by female-female couplers. The process by which the threaded connections are assembled is called “making-up” a threaded connection, and the process by which the connections are disassembled is referred to “breaking-out” the threaded connection. As would be understood by one having ordinary skill, individual pieces (or “joints”) of oilfield tubular members may come in a variety of weights, diameters, configurations, and lengths.
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view is shown of an example of a drilling rig 101 used to run one or more tubular members 111 (e.g., casing, drill pipe, etc.) downhole into a wellbore. As shown, the drilling rig 101 includes a frame structure known as a “derrick” 102, from which a traveling block 103 (which may include a top drive) suspends a lifting apparatus 105 (e.g., an elevator or a tubular (e.g., casing) running tool connected to the quill of a top drive) and a gripping apparatus 107 (e.g., slip assembly or “spider”) at the rig floor may be used to manipulate (e.g., raise, lower, rotate, hold, etc.) a tubular member 111. The traveling block 103 is a device that is suspended from at or near the top of the derrick 102, in which the traveling block 103 may move up-and-down (i.e., vertically as depicted) to raise and/or lower the tubular member 111. The traveling block 103 may be a simple “pulley-style” block and may have a hook from which objects below (e.g., lifting apparatus 105 and/or top drive) may be suspended. Drilling rig 101 can be a land or offshore rig (e.g., drill ship).
Additionally, the lifting apparatus 105 may be coupled below the traveling block 103 (and/or a top drive if present) to selectively grab or release a tubular member 111 as the tubular member 111 is to be raised and/or lowered within and from the derrick 102. As such, the top drive may include one or more guiding rails and/or a track disposed adjacent to the top drive, in which the guiding rails or track may be used to support and guide the top drive as the top drive is raised and/or lowered within the derrick.
Typically, a lifting apparatus 105 includes movable gripping members (e.g., slip assemblies) attached thereto and movable between a retracted (e.g., disengaged) position and an engaged position. In the engaged position, the lifting apparatus 105 supports the tubular member 111 such that the tubular member 111 may be lifted and/or lowered, and rotated if so equipped. In the retracted position, the lifting apparatus 105 may release the tubular member 111 and move away therefrom to allow the tubular member 111 to be engaged with or removed from the lifting apparatus 105 and/or the gripping apparatus 107. For example, the lifting apparatus 105 may release the tubular member 111 after the tubular member 111 is threadably connected to a tubular string 115 supported by the gripping apparatus 107 (e.g., slip assembly or “spider”) at the rig floor at the floor of the drilling rig 101.
Further, in an embodiment in which the drilling rig 101 includes a top drive and a tubular running tool, the tubular member 111 may be supported and gripped by the tubular running tool connected to the quill of the top drive. For example, the tubular running tool may include one or more gripping members that may move radially inward and/or radially outward or have a radial displacement component. In such embodiments, the gripping members or radial displacement components of a tubular running tool may move radially outward to grip an internal surface of the tubular member 111, such as with an internal gripping device, and/or the gripping members or radial displacement components of the tubular running tool may move radially inward to grip an external surface of the tubular member 111, such as with an external gripping device, however so equipped.
As such, the gripping apparatus 107 of the drilling rig 101 may be used to support and suspend the tubular string 115, e.g., by gripping, from the drilling rig 101, e.g., supported by the rig floor 109 or by a rotary table thereof. The gripping apparatus 107 may be disposed within the rig floor 109, such as flush with the rig floor 109, or may extend above the rig floor 109, as shown. As such, the gripping apparatus 107 may be used to suspend the tubular string 115, e.g., while one or more tubular members 111 are connected or disconnected from the tubular string 115.
FIGS. 2A and 2B show an example of a gripping device 201 that includes a bowl 203 with a plurality of slip assemblies 205 movably disposed therein. Specifically, the slip assemblies 205 may be connected to a ring 207, in which the ring 207 may be connected to the bowl 203 through an actuator (e.g., actuator rods) 209. Actuator may be actuated, such as electrically actuated and/or fluidly (e.g., hydraulically) actuated, to move up and/or down with respect to the bowl 203, in which the slip assemblies 205 connected to the ring 207 may correspondingly move up and/or down with respect to the bowl 203.
The illustrated slip assemblies 205 are designed to engage and contact the inner tapered surface of the bowl 203 when moving with respect to the bowl 203. Bowl 203 is shown as a continuous surface but may comprise non-continuous surfaces (e.g., a surface adjacent to the rear of each slip assembly 205). Thus, as the slip assemblies 205 move up or down with respect to the bowl 203, the slip assemblies 205 may travel down along an inner surface of the bowl 203. With this movement, an inner surface (e.g., die or insert) of the slip assemblies 205 will grip a tubular member 211 disposed within the gripping device 201. The slip assemblies 205 may have a gripping surface (e.g., teeth) on the inner surface to facilitate the gripping of the tubular member 211. After the tubular member 211 is supported by the gripping device 201, additional tubular members may be connected or disconnected from the tubular member 211.
As shown with respect to FIGS. 2A and 2B, the gripping device 201 may be used to grip tubular members 211 having multiple outer diameters. For example, as shown in FIG. 2A, the slip assemblies 205 may be positioned within the bowl 203 of the gripping device 201 to grip a tubular member 211A having a first diameter D1. As discussed, the slip assemblies 205 may be positioned using the ring 207 that may be vertically moveable, e.g., through the actuator rods 209. FIG. 2B shows gripping device 201, in which the slip assemblies 205 are positioned vertically higher within the bowl 203 with respect to the positioning of the slip assemblies 205 shown in FIG. 2A. As such, this positioning of the slip assemblies 205 in FIG. 2B enables the gripping device 201 to grip another tubular member 211B, in which the tubular member 211B has a second outer diameter D2 larger than the first outer diameter D1 of the tubular member 211A (for example, where D1 and D2 are on a tubular body itself and not a connector portion thereof). Thus, gripping device 201 may grip tubular members 211 having a large range of outer diameters without the need of reconfiguration and/or adding supplemental equipment to the gripping device 201. However, in some gripping devices, various sizes of inserts and/or slip assemblies may be interchanged.
From time-to-time, drillstring, casing, completion tubing, etc. must be raised or “tripped” out of the hole, such as when changing the drill bit at the end of the string. As the drillstring is brought out of the hole, the various tubular members are removed from the string and set aside in or around the drilling rig. However, when doing this, the tubular members may have drilling fluids and/or debris deposited thereon, such as oil or water-based mud and cuttings from the drilled underground formations.
Further, generally a pipe string may be disposed and suspended within a borehole from a drilling rig using a pipe handling apparatus, such as a spider, in which the pipe string may be lengthened step-wise by threadably joining or welding a tubular segment to the proximal end of the pipe string at the rig. The pipe string may be suspended within the drilling rig using a second type of pipe handling apparatus, such as an elevator, that is movably supported from a draw works and a derrick above the spider. As the load of the pipe string is transferred between the spider and the elevator, the spider may be unloaded and then disengaged from the pipe string by retraction of the slips within the spider. The lengthened pipe string may then be lowered further into the borehole using the draw works controlling the elevator. The spider may then again engage and support the pipe string within the borehole and an additional tubular segment may be joined to the new proximal end of the pipe string to further lengthen the pipe string.